George Washington High School
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | town = Lakewood | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Scream: The Series | poi = | 1st = Scream: Pilot }} George Washington High School is a fictional learning center featured in the ''Scream'' multimedia franchise. It is a pivotal setting used in the 2015 television program Scream: The Series. Description & History George Washington High School is a public school, grades 9-12, located in the town of Lakewood in California. George Washington High School has been at the epicenter of two infamous murder sprees, the first of which occurred in 1994 and was attributed to a deformed teenager named Brandon James. In 2015, mysterious murders began being committed again, claiming the lives of several students. Some, such as Noah Foster, theorized that Brandon James was back and killing once again, though most agreed that someone was committing murders in his name instead. * Kieran Wilcox relocated to Lakewood and began attending classes at the school. * Riley Marra and Noah Foster had a study date inside the school's football stadium and shared their first (and for one of them) late kiss together. * Audrey Jensen and Noah Foster sneaked into Mister Branson's classroom to peek through his laptop to uncover any evidence that he might be a Ghostface suspect. * A Halloween dance was held despite the fact that the town was in the grips of a murder spree. Maggie Duvall attended as a chaperone. Noah worked as a DJ, and dressed up like Dracula. Emma and Kieran attended the dance dressed as Mia Wallace and Vincent Vega from Pulp Fiction. Staff * Janitor: Name unknown. Came upon Karen Lang after she had been attacked by Ghostface and called 9-11. * Kristin Lang: Psychology teacher. Tried to get close to Emma Duval. Had an affair with Seth Branson and was attacked by Ghostface. * Seth Branson: An English teacher with a mysterious past. Was secretly having an affair with student Brooke Maddox. Was also a suspect in the Ghostface murders. * Kaufman: Teacher. Possibly music or art. Students 1990s * Brandon James: The 1st Ghostface; killed five people in 1994; Status unknown. * Daisy: Lover of Brandon James. Changed her name to Maggie and married Kevin Duval after school. * Kevin Duval: Former high school student; survivor of the 1994 massacre. Ex-husband of Maggie Duval and father of Emma Duval. 2010s * Audrey Jensen: High school student with a knack for A/V. Best friends with Noah Foster; former lesbian lover of Rachel Murray. * Ava Miller: Blonde-haired high school student. Attended school Halloween party in 2015 and made out with Jake Fitzgerald. * Brooke Maddox: High school student; snotty, spoiled rich girl and the daughter of Mayor Quinn Maddox. Briefly dated Jake Fitzgerald. * Eli Hudson: Creepy cousin of Kieran Wilcox, he began taking classes at GWHS when he moved to town with his mother following the death of Clark Hudson. * Emma Duval: High school student; daughter of Maggie and Kevin Duval. She was the prime target of torment for Ghostface. * Gustavo Acosta: High school student. He is the son of the new sheriff, Michael Acosta, and befriends Noah Foster. * Haley Meyers: High school student. Conspired with boyfriend to play a Ghostface prank on Audrey Jensen. Got into fight with Emma at school. Later killed by Ghostface. * Jake Fitzgerald: High school student; jock douche bag and best friends with Will Belmont. Dated Brooke Maddox and survived an attack from Ghostface at a bowling alley. * Kieran Wilcox: New student. Began dating Emma Duval after she broke up with Will. Taught Emma how to fire a gun. * Nina Patterson: High school student; uber-bitch; 1st victim of the 2015 Ghostface murders. * Noah Foster: Comic geek and true crime fanatic. Has special insight into what makes murderers tick. Is best friends with Audrey Jensen. * Riley Marra: Asian student and friend of Emma Duval. Had a brief flirtation with Noah Foster, but was then stabbed repeatedly by Ghostface. * Ruby Nicholson: High school student. Told her friend how the person who uploaded the video of Audrey and Rachael have blood on their hands. Emma overheard them. * Stavo Acosta: Creepy transfer student from Phoenix. Son of the sheriff and has a penchant for drawing macabre pictures of the Lakewood Six. * Tyler O'Neill: Student and boyfriend of Nina Patterson. Beheaded by Ghostface; 1st victim of the 2015 murder spree. * Will Belmont: High school student; best friend of Jake Fitzgerald and former lover of Emma Duval. Murdered by Ghostface with farming equipment. * Zoe Vaughn: Zoe was a teenage African American girl and a student at Lakewood High School. She was a classmate of Emma Duval and girlfriend of Noah Foster. See also ---- Category:California Category:Scream: The Series miscellaneous